Bella Thorne
Annabella Avery Thorne2 (born October 8, 1997) is an American actress and singer.3 She played Ruthy Spivey in the television series My Own Worst Enemy, Tancy Henrickson in the fourth season of Big Love, and CeCe Jones on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up.4 She also appeared as Hilary/"Larry" in Blended and as Celia in Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.5 In 2015, she played Madison in The DUFF, Amanda in Perfect High and Hazel in Big Sky. Thorne currently stars as Paige on the Freeform series, Famous in Love. Early Life Bella was born in Pembroke Pines, Florida, to Tamara and Delancey Reinaldo "Rey" Thorne.678 She has three elder siblings, Kaili, Danielle, and Remy, who are also actors Her father was of Cuban descent ,Bella has stated that she is also of Italian and Irish ancestry. Career 2003–2009: Dirty Sexy Money and ''My Own Worst Enemy'' Thorne's first film appearance was an uncredited role as a sidelines fan in the 2003 film Stuck on You. She has since appeared in film and television projects including Entourage and The O.C. as a younger version of Taylor Townsend. In 2007, she joined the recurring cast of Dirty Sexy Money's second season, her first major television role. She played Margaux Darling. The series revolves around lawyer and family man Nick George when Nick's father mysteriously dies in a plane crash, he agrees to take his position as the Darling family's lawyer, while trying to discover who committed the murder.10 In 2008, Thorne starred alongside Christian Slater and Taylor Lautner in the short-lived drama series My Own Worst Enemy, for which she won a Young Artist's Award for her portrayal of the character Ruthy Spivey; Thorne described her Enemy casting as a major breakthrough as this was the first recurring role in her career. That same year, she starred in the third-last episode of October Road as Angela Ferilli, the pre-adolescence crush of the main characters. Her older brother Remy also guest-starred in the same episode as a younger Eddie Latekka.[citation needed] In 2009, she starred the web series Little Monk, which depicted characters from the series Monk, as Wendy, one of the Monks' classmates. The webisodes are available only on the "Best of Monk" DVD. Also in 2009, she played the role of the vengeful antagonist in the horror film Forget Me Not. Thorne took on a supporting role in the family drama Raspberry Magic, the movie premiered at the Cinequest Film Festival11 and the San Francisco International Asian American Film Festival in 2010 2010–13: Big Love and ''Shake It Up'' In 2010, Thorne replaced Jolean Wejbe as Tancy "Teenie" Henrickson, Bill and Barb's younger daughter in Season 4 of HBO's Big Love.13 Thorne starred as co-star on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up, originally titled Dance, Dance Chicago. Thorne played CeCe Jones, a dancer with heavy ambitions for a career in the spotlight despite having dyslexia.14 The show is a buddy comedy centered on a teen dance show (in a show-within-a-show format) co-starring Thorne and Zendaya.15 The multi-camera series began production in Hollywood, California, in July 2010 and premiered on November 7, 2010, on Disney Channel. While she had a substantial portfolio of work in television and film, Thorne had no experience in professional dancing before being cast. After signing onto the show in October 2009, she began taking three dance classes every night.16Thorne's first single, "Watch Me" was released on June 21, reaching 86 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts.,179 on the US Top Heatseekers charts18 and earning RIAA: Gold.19 On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes.20 A 90-minute special episode "Made In Japan" aired August 17, 2012, as the season two finale.21 On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Shake It Up had been renewed for a third season22 In 2012, Thorne was cast as Avalon Greene in the Disney Channel Original Movie Frenemies.23 "TTYLXOX" was released on March 6, reaching 97 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts.24 On March 30, 2013, it was confirmed by Hollywood Records via Twitterthat Thorne had officially signed to the record label.25 On July 25, 2013, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up would be canceled after the end of the third season.2627 On April 23, 2013, Thorne announced her debut album with eleven songs.2829 Thorne spoke about the album, saying "What fans can expect is it just to be very different from anyone because I don't like to be one of those artists where you can be like: 'Oh yeah, I know them from that song.’ All my songs are very different from each other. So I don’t want to be known as only one genre.”29 Thorne cited Britney Spears, Kesha and Destiny's Child as influences for the album. 2014–present: Films and ''Famous in Love'' n 2014, Thorne co-starred in the comedy Blended, with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore as Sandler’s character's daughter.32 She also co-starred in the films Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) and The DUFF (2015), playing high school antagonists.33 On July 30, Thorne was cast in an episode of the fifteenth season of the CSI.34 The episode, "The Book of Shadows", aired October 19, 2014.35Thorne appeared in the sequel Mostly Ghostly 2: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend as Cammy Cahill, the love interest of Ryan Ochoa's character, Max Doyle. The film was broadcast as a Halloween special in October 2014.36 On October 15, Thorne revealed her debut album was canceled, saying she wasn't happy with the "auto-tuned bad music" she had in the works.37 She released an EP, Jersey, on November 17.383940 The lead single from the EP, "Call It Whatever", debuted in the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart at number forty-seven, eventually rising to number ten, spending a total of ten weeks on the chart.414243444546 It was reported that Thorne had signed a new deal to write a series of books, beginning with her first novel, Autumn Falls.47 Thorne has signed on, with Kyra Sedgwick, as the leads in Manis Film's thriller Big Sky; Thorne plays Hazel.48 On December 12, Thorne was cast in the MTV series Scream, which is a television adaptation based on the original slasher film series Scream.49 Thorne was offered the lead role of the series but felt that the role of the "mean, terrible Nina" would be more iconic.50 In 2015, Thorne was cast in the animated United States dub of the film The Frog Kingdom, portraying the role of Frog Princess opposite Drake Bell and Cameron Dallas. The film is scheduled to be released on video on demand and on DVD beginning on June 30, 2015, by Lionsgate Home Entertainment.51 On June 1, 2015, it was announced that Thorne would star alongside Kian Lawley in the AwesomenessTV film Shovel Buddies, playing the role of Kate, the movie was released on iTunes in October 11, 2016.52 She will also play Jamie, a disillusioned teenager intensely guarding a personal secret, in the film Keep Watching.53 Thorne confirmed she signed on to star in the American adaptation of Midnight Sun, based on the original 2006 Japanese film Midnight Sun''which is expected to premier on July 14, 2017.54 Also in 2015, she appeared as Ashley, a young and famous singer in ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip.55 In 2016, Thorne played Rain in Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween. Personal life Thorne's father died in a motorcycle accident in 2007.5657 Thorne was diagnosed with dyslexia in the first grade. She was home-schooled after previously attending a public school, where she had suffered from bullying. She improved in her learning after attending a Sylvan Learning center and began reading and writing a grade ahead.1658 She discussed her dyslexia in an April 2010 interview with American Cheerleader magazine and explained that she overcame her dyslexia by rigorously reading everything she could find, including the labels of cereal boxes.5960 On August 23, 2016, Thorne came out as bisexual on Twitter Philanthropy Bella is an avid supporter of the Humane Society, the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, and The Nomad Organization, which provides education, food and medical supplies to children in Africa. Category:Famous Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:Females